Reveries
by inspiring4u
Summary: Hinata is constantly finding herself waking up in the middle of the night due to her Blond's intrusion in the dreams. It's making it hard for Hinata to be around him, but what will she do if she suddenly has to spend a lot of time around him? How will she manage being stable? Could their relationship grow into something more? Disclaimer "I don't own Naruto or any of its characters"
1. Dreams

~And I'm back! With an updated bio, and a new NaruHina fic for all of you out there. I got this idea randomly while driving, and I guess this might make up a good story with my writing and your support. Here's chapter 1, I really hope you all like it. Cheers!~

She gasped for breath as she relentlessly tried to forget the streaming images which kept on playing in her mind. The humidity in the atmosphere increased since her body kept on radiating the sweet scent of her perfume which was now mixed with sweat. Her hollow and void ear holes could hear her rapidly beating heart and the rhythmic breaths which equally escaped her mouth and nostrils, while the rest of her body could sense the heavy weight of her emotions or the leaking lack of privacy. Irony being, she was in her room, she was _alone_. It was all as if she was experiencing an Ultra-High Definition movie in virtual reality. No matter how good _that_ may sound, it had now become a type of a beautiful nightmare for her.

It's not as if our Hyuga princess had never experienced contact or close proximity with a certain blond in her dreams, and it's certainly not something which she resents. But they had been growing and increasing from the past few months, and they always became a problem when she had to communicate in the real world, especially when they were so vivid and outrageous. And then people bicker about how shy and preserved she is around the knucklehead. What can she do? It's not as if she has a lot of choice in the said matter.

The moment she lays her eyes on those thick, golden locks, she can't help but resist that raging desire to invade the place and stray her hand over them. Or when she fails miserably while trying to avoid eye contact with those dark blue oceanic orbs, which perfectly mimic the unending depth of the pool of feelings which keep on developing in that beating heart of hers. Heck, the perfectly pitched sweet tune of his, when he calls her name sends these shocking shivers right down her spine. His presence reminds her of the dreams which she had the previous nights, and those secret fantasies of her in that situation becomes especially dangerous in the living world, with _him_ of all people standing right in front of her.

This was all now becoming quite annoying now, considering how boldly she had promised herself during the war that she is going to try her best in order to stand beside him for the rest of her life. And keeping in mind the type of nindo she carried, it all felt like an awful scene coming straight from the core of a shojou manga, mocking her, and her overly common situation. The former heir of the Hyuga clan placed her wet and sweaty face gently in her delicate hands, consoling the good wits out of herself.

This dream was a different one, quite different from the rest of them she had ever had in the past to be exact. There was a forest, a thick deep forest in all of its mighty greenery and nature. Alongside the whistling soft wind blowing throughout the meadows, the air was filled with the chirping of birds and the sweet laughter of a small group of fox and vixens. Then there was this handsome, tall and grinning blond who was wearing a knight's armor, while his sword and shield both rested on the soft grass behind him, and he used his strong broad arms and hands to gently, yet intellectually massage the toes of no other than Hinata Hyuga. And to spice it all up, the cheerful group of siblings, which was no other creature than a fox, came to her and muttered about how tired they were and wanted to go home.

Though that's not what made Hinata jolt straight up, gagging for fresh air to breathe, but it was the little fact that the animals had called her _mommy._ Hinata had to do something in order to put a stop to these cute, yet embarrassing dreams, or to simply put it in her case, _nightmares._ It had been sometime since the war was over, and things were right around coming to being stable. Though what wasn't stable, was Hinata and her thick lump of feelings which were still buried deep down in her heart. Hinata ran her hands through her messy knotted up locks. Her weight forcefully pushed out the gathered traps of air collected in the air pockets of her white milky cushions, as she laid back down on her back in an effort to stop blushing and maybe even find some sleep.

Hinata understood that theft was a crime, and it always worried her to decide how big of a criminal Naruto was, considering he had not only stolen her heart, but even her nights. Though those were some of the things which made her adore that guy even more. Even though he was completely oblivious towards his aforementioned act, the whole thing still summed up to be a better love story than titanic. The air around her drained quite an amount in quantity as the young lass yawned while her hands swiftly brought up the pink covers which hid her figure when she entered the realms of her dreams. She had a big day ahead, and she was going to work even harder on getting things right, even though that was the part where she was hopelessly miserable at.

Her slim body went away in all four directions as she stretched the drowsiness right out of her body. Her one hand gently covered the lid from where she was yawning out while the other rubbed the sleep out of her white eyes. The sun was secretly intruding it's way inside of her room through the curtains while her phone's screen flashed, showing more candy crush requests which she was receiving every minute. The other dream was quite normal and mature, without any animals calling her mommy or Naruto dressed up in a costume. Though none of them were the things which had shaken her out of her sleep.

Hinata muttered a light _'yes?'_ when someone knocked onto her door. The door gently opened up, revealing a familiar figure, which was bowing down on one of his knee while he addressedthe young lass. "Sorry to intrude at this hour Hinata sama, but Hokage sama has summoned you today in his office" stated the messenger not looking up once throughout his message. There were very few important missions ever since the war was over, most of them were running around doing chores in the village or delivering stocks to other villages safely. Even though those weren't the things of Hinata's taste, it was still something which could be used as a distraction to get her mind off the things which involved her heart and the future Hokage.

Hinata nodded back to him in confirmation as the figure closed the door and vanished. Hinata was about to get up when an image of the blond grinning in front of her appeared in her mind. Hinata immediately blushed and shook her head sideways making her hair sway in an animated manner, all this in an effort to clear up her thoughts. Geez, the things you do for love.

Soon after the war, Tsunade had hopped down from the seat of the Hokage, and passed on the title to no other than Kakashi Hatake. Yup, Naruto was still in line for that robe. Though it was confirmed that the savior of the world was the very next chosen candidate as his training and grooming was already underway. There was Tsunade, happy and overjoyed with her sake and all the time which she now had in world to enjoy it. While on the other hand was Kakashi, who didn't even have enough time to read an erotic novel or laugh while Tsunade complained about her busy life.

The atmosphere gave away a message of utter dread and total silence. The only sounds which could be heard were of a man cussing behind his mask and a pen running its way through page by page, completely draining its life out. The only audience witnessing the pain and misery which Kakashi was going through at the very moment were walls, book shelves and a huge pile of paperwork which was mocking the guts out of the said ninja. Kakashi's day started with paperwork and it always ended with paperwork. If he didn't get married anytime soon, he'll have papers and important documents to mourn at his funeral. Kakashi was getting quite irritated now but then suddenly, Kakashi stopped running his pen and placed it down gently on the table beside a copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

It produced an irritating low pitched noise as he cleared his throat and placed his back against the worn out, legacies old Kage chair. He looked straight ahead of himself with one eye open while the other one covered with his headband. Some may even believe that the shinobi was about to commit suicide. Though it was the exact opposite. Kakashi wasn't overly fed up, instead he was overjoyed. Anything which comes in the way of him and that goddamned paper work was what Kakashi always seek. And it was the very thing which had happened now. There was a _knock_ at the door.

Hinata walked cautiously around the village, little by little closing the gap between her and the Kage tower. It was usually the time when Naruto was hopping around door by door, helping people out. And it had happened on more than a few occasions that she ran into him and things went south. And with the type of dream she had experienced the previous night, it was all for the best if she didn't meet him today. Though seeing him once would put her and her raging hormones at ease. Yup, that's the depth of innocence she carried.

Hinata was so alert that she could feel the tension rise around her, or even listen to her heartbeat as her feet made a sort of tapping sound while she went towards the Kage tower. Her lips were pursed in deep concentration and her hands were tightly clasped in an effort to somehow make them stop shaking. She inhaled sharply as the cool air made its way through the hollow empty space of her neck into her lungs when she sighed. She looked up at the huge building, and smiled a little in order to celebrate her success. She was now at the Hokage tower.

Even though she hated to admit, Hinata actually felt a tad bit disappointed for not running into the blond. She was literally confused now, and she hated it. Hinata kept on thinking as to what could have happened if she would have met that handsome beast on her way and how he would have scooped her up in his strong, buff hands and flown away to complete privacy. Everyone has a talent; may it be hidden or manifest. If we look at our princess, she had an irk for dreaming. And she was very good at it. She would absent-mindedly build castles in the air throughout her day whenever she wished, while at the night, the young lass would live up her fantasies lucidly.

Though it came to a sudden halt as Hinata soon approached the door of the Kage. Hinata put on a gentle smile on her face, brought up her hand to knock on the door, and gently collided her bones with the wooden furniture in front of her. She waited for a few moments and then her ears picked up a _'come in'_ from the insides of the room. Her hand gradually made its way towards the round knob of the door, grasped it skillfully, and gave it a gentle turn, unlocking the door and allowing her inside.

Hinata walked into the room, closing the door behind her and bowed down a little in front of Kakashi. Though what she heard, was unmistakably the fiercest thing which had happened to her all morning. Other than Kakashi greeting her a good morning, there was another sound, a cheerful greeting by a familiar entity. Hinata's eyes threatened to budge out of her sockets, as the rhythm of her breathing took a sudden twist. She slowly, yet dreadfully brought up her head and saw what unmistakably looked like no one else, but a certain Knuckle Head ninja. "Hinata chan! Been days, how have you been?"

Naruto's greeting hit her like a kunai straight through the chest. What she had been avoiding the whole morning was happening in front of the Hokage. Her breathing took up its pace, while the temperature of her insides rose up quite a kelvin. Hinata, even though how shocked she was, managed to send back a warm smile. If she had to deal with her relationship, she would have to try harder, and that's just exactly what she was going to do. But it was very hard, it especially became harder when Naruto came and stood right in front of the Hyuga, flashed his foxy smile and went down on one knee. Suddenly he was wearing his armor again, and suddenly his hands were reaching out for her feet.

Hinata harshly shook her head to clear up her thoughts, and then opened up her eyes to not only find Naruto back at his place, but an expression of concern on the faces of both males. Great! How the heck was she supposed to try harder when those damn dreams kept on flashing in front of her.

"Um, Hinata chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto

 _No I'm not!_

"Y-yes Naruto kun, I am absolutely f-fine" well, that was expected.

An awkward silence took over the three, Hinata kept on smiling like an idiot while Naruto kept on looking at her with narrowed eyes, showing he wasn't really convinced by her reply. And Kakashi? Well he was enjoying every second which passed on in which he wasn't tending to _paperwork._ But it was getting ridiculous and soon, he asked the ice-breaker, "I have a mission for you Hinata, come take a seat"

Hinata broke out of her trance and blushed a little when she realized that she was just standing there doing nothing but smile all the time. She walked forward to take a seat but Naruto, being the kind of guy he is, quickly came forward, and pulled out a seat for her. Hinata was going nuts! Even though the blond was just trying to act friendly, but that smile of his kept on reminding her of the _little_ dream she had experienced last night, and it wasn't helping her any. Due to his little _sudden_ action, Hinata tripped a little and almost fell on her face, only to be saved by Naruto.

Hinata could feel his strong arms at her abdomen, his eyes which were tearing straight through her body and the sweet smell of ramen entering her small nose, which was coming from his clothes. It was just like an armed knight, saving her princess. Hinata was hyperventilating, she yet again shook her head, steadied and quickly took her seat muttering a little thank you. Whatever her mission was, she better receive it quick and leave the office before she faints out of a stroke. "Geez Hinata chan, you sure you okay?"

Kakashi cleared his throat in order to get the attention of both of them, Naruto quickly sat down while Hinata thanked the God in heavens for finally blessing her with a distraction.

"Hinata, since we are familiar about how much popular Naruto has gotten after the war, I want to tell you that we have received numerous amounts of requests from different Lords who personally want to meet him and thank him. And since these lords are most of our employers, we can't let them down. But since many people might have their eyes on him, I wouldn't let him go alone. No matter how strong he may be, he is still an idiot and can't be left out of sight"

Hinata's ears picked up the moan which escaped the blond's mouth on the point being directed towards him, but that was least of all her worries. The way where this thing was going, was what actually worried Hinata.

"So keeping in mind your coordination with him in the war, how you brought him back hope, plus your ability as a tracker, I want you to escort, Uzumaki Naruto to the Land of Mist where all the daimyos will be gathered at the party arranged for Naruto. This will be an A class - month long mission and you'll need to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with himself or is life. Do you agree and accept the mission?"

His words which he was muttering were somehow entering her brain at an un-decodable speed and it was taking time to process what was happening right now. Though when she finally processed it, it finally clicked. Hinata might have to spend a whole month with the blond, alone. She might have to keep her eyes on him at all times. She would be in his presence the next whole day after dreaming about him all night. This all maybe something very hard, this may be something which would suck out all the energy out of her, but this might be her only chance. And she wasn't letting some fangirl at the parties take him away, she was going to fight for it, and she knew exactly what she was going to do.

~There you go! Chapter 1! I was planning this as a one-shot, but I may just extend it. Do leave a review and do give a fav. Until Next time :)


	2. Hope Of Glass

~Oh My God! Only one chapter in and you guys have shown such immense support on this fic! Been two days and it got 12 favs, 22 follows and 13 reviews! I seriously want to thank you all for the support. You guys got me skipping school and planning this chapter because of that. Now, I am going to try my best to upload as soon as I can because it's exam season, and it's very hectic finding out time for yourself. I will try to not extend an update longer than a week. Though here's a quick update for you all. Cheers!~

The blocks of pure wood flew straight across the ground, as if a light Frisbee on a beach, and then collided quite harshly with the big white wall in front of her, making a series of noises throughout the journey. She was standing in the middle, exhausted and completely drenched in sweat, droplets of liquid falling from different parts of her body, as if she was standing under a heavy storm. You could hear that heavy breathing, and fierce collisions from many meters away. Hinata couldn't decide, that the rapid drum of a heartbeat which her ears were picking up this very moment, were from the very rough anaerobic exercise session, or from the mere thought of all the time she was about to spend with the blond. Hinata was nervous. Hinata underwent all sorts of measures in order to clear her mind, she watched twilight, polished her nails and even watched tons of Shane Dawson videos on YouTube. When nothing worked, she completely ransacked the training compound, blowing up every piece of practice wood and equipment. Though it seemed that the result was the same as before.

No matter what she did, no matter what she tried, nothing changed the state of the Hyuga. Her heart was roaring like the raging lion at the start of an mgm movie, she was completely flushed, blushing a deeper shade of pink than a baboon's butt. And don't even start about the state of her feelings. Hinata felt as if someone had implanted candies in her insides, and now they were reacting with her blood, shooting a mixed texture of sweet, adrenaline and a bit of paranoia throughout her body. Now she understands what they mean by warm _fuzzy_ feelings.

Hinata gracefully raised her hands and gently ran them through her wet messy hair, helping the trapped liquid to latch off the roots, and fall to their freedom. Then they slowly made their way towards her delicate face, clearing off the moisture from the smooth, silky skin, revealing a beautiful, red tone princess, which was putting the full moon to shame the very night. You could see her eyes opening in slow motion, as little by little, they revealed the deep white pools, as they glinted with innocence; and little droplets flying around everywhere, after the flickering of her long eyelashes. Wiping off sweat has never been so cool before. Slow background music being the only thing which was missing.

Even after all these years, Hinata was still nervous and all goody-two shoes around that idiot. But what had happened in the morning? Of course Hinata had agreed to the mission in the, there was no way she was going to let this one pass. The positive response which the Hyuga gave to her mission request even earned her a smile from the blond as an advance. Naruto had been very friendly to Hinata after the war. Considering that she had brought him hope back and raised his spirits when he was about to give in in front of Madara and Obito. All that had happened with the courtesy of a single slap. Hinata often wondered that if a slap can bring an increment to their relationship, then will beating the sh-… I mean beating the life out of him make him propose to her? Although it's true that you have to beat sense into his dense mind, but something like that can't be logical, right? Yup, Hinata was this confused when it came to him.

Hinata, realizing how tired she was now, started making her way towards her room. She had yet to pack and get prepared for the mission. They were leaving tomorrow and she had wasted her whole day either fantasizing, or figuring out ways to stop fangirling like a teenager, although, she in fact was one. The door met the wall as Hinata opened it in order to enter her room. She closed it behind her and locked it, producing a clicking sound. Now Hinata was in complete privacy; or so she thought she was. She was proven wrong, dead wrong when the words _"Hey there Hinata Chan!"_ came at her flying from the room.

He scared the living crows out of the poor girl with his greeting. Hinata just stood there, unmoving, and stationery at the entrance of her own room, with the door shut and locked behind her, and her love sitting on her bed, as if he was waiting for her. Hinata didn't scream or shout, she was damn sure that it was again some sort of Reverie she was experiencing at the moment, there was no Naruto in her room, there can't be. Well other than his pictures which she had hid under her pillow. Or his old kunai in the wardrobe which she had picked up after a fight on their mission years ago. Or the graphical drawings which she had saved on her computer where her fantasies rested. But here was the thing about Images, they never moved, never talked and they sure as hell never changed expressions, that's what a video does, and she had never experienced flashing videos.

The bed shifted slightly, as he rose up from it onto his feet. Hinata dreaded every closing inch which the blond covered by walking towards her. She was still processing the what's and why's of the situation; and all of this together at once, was just too much for her. The blond brought his hand up and it made contact with her forehead. Don't get him wrong, he was just making sure if she was feeling okay. But that little action of his had a thousand different type of effects on the Hyuga. Hinata's whole face started burning up, as if an electrical heater set right in motion, the shade of her cheeks started changing from light pink to bright red and the atmosphere started getting heavier, the surroundings suddenly started to become very thick and heavy; whereas Naruto started to become tense. No, it's not what you all may be thinking right now; she wasn't going super saiyan, in fact her power level right now was lower than a genin. Not to say that a genin is not powerful, even Naruto and Sasuke are both genins, but the things happening with her all of a sudden right now were not at all fair. "hey, you're burning up, maybe we should postpone our-"

"No!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto was taken aback by her sudden outburst, he had taken a lot of punches from Sakura, and he wasn't doing anything to piss off a Byakugan possessor and get his life jyukened out of his body. Knowing for a fact that he has to spend a whole month with her starting from tomorrow. "I-I mean, I am completely fine, I was t-training and m-maybe that's w-why a-and I am e-exhausted b-but then you w-were… How are you in my r-room!?" Naruto took several steps back as he got his guard up, he had never seen Hinata so flustered and talkative, she carried a shy and reserved type of mature personality, and she was mostly fainting around him.

"The guards let me in, and Hanabi showed me your room and told me to wait for you here, she said you've asked her to do so. All I wanted to do was see how you were doing and how were your preparations were going since you were a bit off this morning, Promise!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly produced the truth in his defense.

Hanabi; Hinata should have known - knowing Hanabi knows about her crush, and being the cheeky girl she is, it was no surprise that Hanabi can do something like that. She was most probably watching everything through her Byakugan and laughing in her room. Hinata shook her head in disappointment and took a seat around the table to stable herself and then allowed fresh oxygen to pass through her wind pipe as she took deep breath to take the weight off of her chest. She'll get her later for this one. Right now there were other things at hand, Naruto had come all the way to check up on her and her preparations, and all she does is scream at him in reply. But those weren't the only things which were running in her mind right now, she had realized something. Hinata's neuron system was crashing everywhere right now, and her heart was getting ready to start another drum-show. She hadn't yet packed anything, and maybe if the blond knew that she wasn't prepared, he might want to help her. Naruto-helping her-in her room-all alone-with the door locked.

"Y-yes you can!" _crap, what the hell I am saying?_ When she saw from the corner of her eye that Naruto was making a confused expression, she couldn't help but giggle a little at that. "What?" asked the blond as his one hand scratched his head hinting he wasn't getting her.

"I-I mean; I haven't prepared myself yet" _stop stuttering!_

Hinata often wondered that how cool it would be to use chakra and stable your feelings at times. Considering chakra could be used to bring balance to a shinobi's body, there should be a way to use it and stable your mind. The type of poker face the blond was making right now, had Hinata confused and she couldn't think what the blond could be going on about right now. "Not packed! But we leave in the morning!" Naruto pouted as he stated the obvious.

Hinata knew that she very much _needed_ to start working on her confidence around him, and her last dream was already off of her mind. So she thought on it, and her decision was final. She would pack tonight with _him._ "I-I know, and since you're here, I was hoping you would help me" and BAM! Hinata couldn't believe herself, she was so proud! She had actually spoken her mind in front of him. Hinata felt as if she was in a garden with a lot of butterflies flying around of her. Naruto was already on his feet, looking determined to help her. But there were some problems which needed to be taken care of, knowing that Hinata also had to pack some _private stuff._

"Now, Naruto kun. Y-you will only seal the things in the scroll which I pass onto you, you won't touch anything b-because this is a girl's room and is very private" Naruto nodded eagerly and Hinata sighed out of relief. Naruto was very childish and it would have been very hectic if he started acting like a stubborn brat. Naruto went on and sat on the floor while Hinata quickly went to fetch her sealing scrolls which she often used for travelling. Jiraya had taught Naruto in the art of sealing, so Hinata didn't have to worry about getting anything wrong.

Not taking much time, Hinata quickly came back with two scrolls; one obviously for the random clothes which she was going to pack _herself_ ,and another scroll for weapons. That was the ground which Naruto was going to take care of. While Hinata started sealing her daily attire and everyday things. Naruto was examining each and every weapon and sealing them in set order, placing them one at a time on the weapon's scroll. But in between those weapons, there was an old, worn out, rusty kunai. And when Hinata saw what Naruto had picked up, she quickly got up and without thinking anything else, snatched it away. "I can swear I have seen that Kunai before" muttered Naruto, with one hand on his chin and eyes closed, as if thinking hard and trying to remember about it.

Hinata needed to change the topic if she somehow had to avoid questions. She wouldn't want Naruto knowing that she has saved his old weapon, how in the world would she explain herself for that?! She turned, as gracefully as a swan does. Her eyes were half closed and she was facing downwards at the blond. They both were so close that Hinata was frightened that he might hear that raging, loud, thumping heartbeat of hers. Hinata could feel the tense air around her, she was looking straight at him. Naruto, the way he was trying to think hard, looked fascinating – he looked mature. Hinata exhaled as she cleared her throat, the little noise as a result completely getting Naruto's attention. Hinata was positive, that she had to do it. She was acting fast and couldn't thing up of anything else to say but this right now, and she won't make it wait any longer; she won't make it worse.

"N-naruto kun" _come on Hinata! You have to!_ Hinata could feel her hands shaking behind her which were holding Naruto's kunai. Naruto tilted his head to the side, showing how attentive he was; whereas Hinata was going mad by the blond's antics. Hinata's body language was that of a shy and a nervous kid who is waiting for his turn to get a shot at the doctor's. Hinata was looking nervous, her hands were tightly clasped behind her, holding the kunai in between them safely, her face was glinting with a shade of pink and her eyes were shinier than ever. Hinata knew she has to do it now, it was as good as a night as any, and chances like these were only blessed to a couple of chosen ones. So she mustered up all the courage she could at that exact moment, leveled her eyes with the blond and just said it. "Naruto kun, I-I…Naruto kun I-Have-Saved-That-Kunai-From-One-Of-My-Missions-Long-Ago. Kurenai sensie gave it to me and so it's very special" and of course she _lied_. She was just scared if he would buy in or not. And what chance was I talking about? The chance where you get an opportunity to work on your confidence of course.

Naruto got up, and came even closer to the Hyuga. His face was serious and expressionless. Her heart picked up its pace every second that passed in that thick atmosphere. He raised his right hand, and then closed it in a tight punch. Hinata was horrified! She closed her eyes tightly, to make the horrid scene disappear. ' _He wouldn't!'_ thought Hinata. But he had other plans; Naruto forcefully brought his hand down and SLAMMED it onto his open _palm_ producing a loud thump. The noise made Hinata open up her eyes slowly and gently; as she perceived what was going on. Naruto's face was flashing brightly and he was smiling "Ah! Now I get it, I must have seen it with Kurenai sensie somewhere" Hinata sighed out of utter relief. He actually believed her. She actually succeeded.

The rest of the time started moving on quite calm and easy. Hinata was slowly adjusting to his presence. It was the first time ever, when Naruto had visited her room. The idea of him being in her room was alone enough to make her stomach crunch and roll. She wondered what must be going on in his mind right now. Too bad Byakugan can only see chakra points. Soon, both of them were done with their things, and as much as Hinata hated to admit it, it was time for Naruto to leave. Naruto walked out of the room, with a shy Hyuga tailing behind of him. He stretched, allowing a quick yawn escape his mouth and turned around to say his wishes for the night.

"Looks like I will start seeing you from tomorrow then?" Yup, even though he didn't mean it the way he said that, Hinata misinterpreted it for something else. "W-what!?" _Hinata couldn't believe it, the blond was asking her out!_ But as soon as Naruto picked up on what had he uttered, he started freaking out completely. "N-no! I meant as in for our mission! We would be spending a lot of time together on it and all!" _or maybe he wasn't._

"Y-yes, of course. I'll meet you tomorrow N-naruto kun" Hinata laughed the topic off, even though her heart was crying from the inside. Those lines had sparked a sudden light of hope, and hope is a dangerous thing, it can drive a human completely insane. An awkward silence took over the two as none of them said anything. But when they saw Hiashi walking in the corridor, Naruto quickly vanished away, before he utters something stupid again. While Hinata gradually closed the door in front of her. She could still hear her rapidly beating heart. It was going to be one heck of a long month, and Hinata could just sense it from miles away.

~Yup, I do plan on that. I want to apologize to anyone who thought that the content of this chapter was less or not fascinating. It was a very quick chapter because I just seriously wanted to thank you all! Do leave a review, fav and follow and keep spreading the love. I will try frequent or weekly updates. Suggestions are always welcomed. And once again thank you all! Until next time!


	3. Showers Of Fortune

~Here it is! A big and long chapter 4. I first of all want to thank you all for all your support, plus give a shout out to a close friend _Ashir_ for drawing this cute display for this fic. Although this chapter is large, it is more focused on bits of their developments. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. Now on with the chapter!~

The sunlight swiftly violated the enclosed atmosphere of privacy which the resting body of the Hyuga was enjoying. It landed directly on the figure of her sleeping form, working as a maid which wakes a small child up in the morning. Her eyes squinted as soon as they slowly opened up, revealing the beautiful jewel like orbs; evidently showing the irritation which the sudden luminosity was creating. Her eyes examined the environment of her tent, calculating the time by judging the amount of light which was entering through it. Her hands stretched sideways, while a small, delicate yawn made its way out of her mouth gently. It was probably sometime after dawn, the time when she gets to enjoy the ministrations her blond provides to her eyes and her mixed up feelings; by working out nonetheless. Yup, Hinata had found out about the blonde's habit to train every dawn, on her second morning of their travel. Now she would wake up by then, and peek at his strong training form. Her cheeks flushed due to two reasons. She felt like a pervert as she peeked at the blonde's not so private workout session. She couldn't comprehend the reason behind her beating heart. Either it was pumping so loud and fast due to the embarrassment she felt while peeking at the naked body of the blond, or due to the fact that his working out was exciting her early in the morning.

Hinata gently made her way towards the zipper of her tent; her hands slowly went up and firmly caught hold of the small metallic object, bringing it down a little to peek through the little opening it created. And there it all was. The sun tanned skin reflecting back the perfect amount of light into her eyes, the firm cuts and evident strong muscles which were showing his profession as a shinobi were no less than amusing to her. It was all within her reach. So close, yet so far. Five days in, and Hinata was already treasuring memories everyday of their travel. Sadly, it was the last one, since they were to reach their destination at the end of this very evening. And after that, they will have less time alone together. Hinata would always try to memorize each and every pattern on his body. From the slowly raised shoulder blades, to the small curving of his pinky toe. After all, she wouldn't want to dream about a knight, and crash her whole mission the day after.

After a few moments of shamelessly peeking and then later on freshening up, Hinata let her skills kick in and started preparing breakfast. Even though there was a sun hovering over the horizon, there were still clouds all over, hinting rain as they floated above them. The breakfast on menu today was your very own, Naruto's favorite _ramen_. Hinata used her free hand to bring back the little strands of hair which were hovering over the pot. She wouldn't want to mess up the breakfast, considering it was ramen of all things. Naruto was busy packing away tents and stuff, making it much easier for Hinata to cook without doing something stupid. If it was anything at all, Hinata loved it when the blond complimented her. Hinata distinctly remembered the time from their mission when Naruto had told her that she would make a good wife because of her cooking skills. Hinata remembered swooning over it the whole night. She could still vividly imagine a chibi Naruto on her lap, while she one by one places a strand of noodle in his open mouth and he rewards her back by muttering the words _'my ramen cooking wife'._ She could listen to him say that her whole life without getting tired or annoyed one bit. How bad she wished that happens. It was when a hand on her shoulder shook her out of her daydreams. "Hey, where'd you space off too?". It didn't feel like a question coming from the blond, but like a statement, with the hidden message _stop dreaming and cook me ramen._ Hinata quickly raised the lid of the pot, allowing molecules of water to escape out in deep quantity so she could hide her blush behind it. Hinata felt ashamed. She wished her reveries would leave her at least during the mission, even though she knew how much she would hate that. Muttering a quick _'it's nothing',_ Hinata started filling their bowls with Ramen in generous amount.

The hot, boiling, yellowish liquid was resting calm and quite around the insides of the white interior. Droplets of the same material tipping down, slowly latching themselves from the broth, and making direct contact with the soup, resulting in small waves which were going away in all directions. Cooked meat and veggies were floating around everywhere with freedom. They were all carefree from the troubles of the outside; they were all peaceful. But that's when the attack happened. It was then when the invasion swiftly penetrated the soothing atmosphere of that little place. It was the cursed leader of all. Out of all humans, ramen had feared this blond demon the most. He slowly took out a large volume from their depth and left the poor cubes of cooked goods behind to drown. Poor things couldn't even bleed anymore.

Whereas Hinata was closely observing every action of the blond. His breathing and living form. The way his hands were digging into the food she had prepared. Her ears picking up the slurping noises which were vigorously escaping his mouth as he effortlessly sucked onto the noodles, consuming them - eating them. Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to notice all those actions. The blond placed his spoon aside on the rock to his right. ' _Maybe I messed it up during my daydreaming'_ thought Hinata. To say that Hinata felt awful was an understatement. Hinata wanted to _kill_ herself. She had been putting enough effort every morning to earn a better compliment than _'it's good'_ or _'it has good smell'._ Who cares about that!? She smelt good when she was thinking about the Naruto. What she _really_ wanted was something _different_ like she got from the mission in their early days. When Naruto glanced at Hinata, she suddenly averted her gaze and started staring into her bowl. _Good! Now he'll think I am a freak!_

But Naruto never placed down his bowl. The spoon was only getting in the way of him and his _ramen chan._ Naruto instantly slurped down the whole bowl of the noodles into his stomach which made a series of different sounds and noises. "That was the best Hinata chan!" he said when he was done a second or two later.

' _What!?'_ Hinata was baffled. One moment he is something else and then he's suddenly acting differently. He needed to…. – no He _had_ to stop doing that!

"You know what? When Ayame chan gets married, you can replace her at the old man's and then I'll come every day to enjoy your cooking!" stated Naruto obliviously.

' _Every day – to see me – and eat my hand cooked meal'_. Hinata could already see a chibi Naruto on her lap, as she one by one places a strand of noodle in his open mouth and he rewards her back by saying _'my ramen cooking chef'._ God, even that wouldn't be bad to hear. Hinata could swear she would gladly spend the rest of her life hearing those words and not get tired or annoyed. It was then again the same hand which brought her back from the realms of daydreaming. But this time, there was no pot with steam rising where she could hide her blush. Hinata was afraid that he would catch a glimpse of all that pink shade, or maybe hear that rapid beating phantom inside of her chest. So to avoid anything of the sort, she started slurping down her own noodles and muttered a quick thankyou in return. Naruto on the other hand had something else to concentrate on, and started eating directly from the pot where the noodles were brewed. And watching him enjoy it like that, Hinata had to admit; this very moment, Naruto was making her feel the most content she had ever felt in ages. Maybe even if she tried, she won't be able to fight back her habit of thinking about him or zoning off. And she didn't mind that one bit.

Splish and splash. The water would rise above the pool and fly everywhere when their feet would make contact with it. Creaks and cracks. The leaves would latch off when their feet would take lift from one branch to the other. The rest of their journey was the same - _shinobi_ like. Dashing through the forest with chakra enhanced speed. Until the noises created by their movement altered a bit. The pitter patter of rain started to increase as they sprinted through the trees and leaves towards their destination. Hinata was right behind Naruto. Breathing heavily with uneven patterns. It wasn't _only_ due to all the sprinting she was doing. She was in a _compromising_ position behind Naruto – _with his behind_ , while he's clothes were clinging onto him due to being soaked in rain water. Hinata was worried nevertheless; she was supposed to be his escort and if they were to get sick due to being ignorant towards the weather, things wouldn't turn out good due to countless number of reasons. But her mind was miles away right now. Even though it was foolish, Hinata still couldn't stop dreaming how cool it would be if Naruto were to tend to her, all alone, deep in this forest if she somehow due to the weather got sick right now. She'll even have an excuse for her evident blush around him like that, and would get to enjoy appropriate attention from the blond. But that's when it happened – when things went a tiny bit of south. This time when Naruto shook her out of her daydreaming session, it wasn't a hand on her shoulder nor huge compliment right in her face. This time, he shook her whole body using his backside. Yup – you got it.

The trees fluttered and the branches crunched underneath them as the two bodies made their way down to earth. Hinata had slammed hard into Naruto from the back. The thick, wet leaves weren't providing much of a resistance to drop down their speed a little. It was happening all in front of him – and he was considering himself at fault at the moment. Not able to bear it anymore, Naruto stretched his hands towards her, and effortlessly pulled Hinata into his chest using her wrist; in order to shield her from anymore damage. He then jerked his body hard, turning in mid-air and then landed quite harshly on the ground. He opened his eyes slowly, his aching back least among his worries at the moment. Naruto looked down, straight at the unmoving - _stationery_ body which was had gone _limp,_ resting on his chest. She wasn't moving; Hinata wasn't moving at all. Naruto started blaming himself, even though it technically wasn't his fault. But he didn't know that, and now he was really worried. A shinobi is sharp enough to realize it when someone stops suddenly in front of them. Especially when they specialize in their visual prowess. Why didn't Hinata realize it, was not even crossing the mind of his thick dense head right now. All he wanted back then, was to ask her to stop and let the clouds rain out; before their condition starts to turn bad.

But if we move 5 minutes back from now, we will clearly realize – how different things were for the Hyuga. Yes, Hinata was at fault for zoning out while leaping from tree to tree. And she hadn't even realized it when he had suddenly stopped in front of her; She was all taken in by surprise. But at that moment, when her whole body had pressed completely into his strong, _buffed up_ back from behind, Hinata had felt as if God had heard her prayer. She could swear she felt her heart skip a _beat._ That was the closest she had been to the blond during the whole journey yet. As if this all was just another dream. And her body wasn't going to let it go to waste. It was a great chance to live up a fantasy. She didn't even realize what was happening. Hinata felt as if her body was acting on its own; out of pure _emotion. She_ quickly stole a small sniff off of his clothing, taking in his scent. He smelt of wood, rain and ramen. She was so in on it that she just swooned like a fangirl and completely let her body fall. Hinata felt as if she was in heaven right now. Heart thumping, she could fall like this forever. But her whole body jolted; as shivers ran right down her spine with a sudden shock, when the blond pulled her into him. He was just trying to protect her, but Hinata - she was on a frenzy of emotions right now. And when they made contact with the ground, _OH MY GOD!_

She felt herself move more into his body if possible. Her mind just couldn't process so much of it all at once. No matter how good she was feeling because of all that, she was still the timid and shy Hinata. And as a result she did something she hadn't done in a very _very_ long time around that knucklehead. She, Hinata Hyuga - fainted. Well, that escalated quickly.

Poor Naruto, he thought that he had knocked her out of consciousness when he had slammed right into her; or more like when _she_ had slammed into _him._ Rain kept on falling at its finest while Naruto examined what really was going on around him. Her teammate was out and limp on him. His own bag had somehow got caught on some branch during their fall. The result was as bad as it sounded. Naruto's tent wasn't neatly folded anymore. It was all torn into pieces. His goods were all over the place, and now his body was starting to shiver due to the cold liquid, constantly soaking into him from the ground through his back. He was going hysterical. But that wasn't stopping him, he wasn't giving up. That's the thing about Naruto, even though he very dense and his mind is as thick as a log, but he always somehow figures things out and _successfully_ get out of difficult situations. He quickly summoned clones, who didn't even bother to look at him for instructions. They knew what they had to do, and without wasting any moment, they all got to work. Some gathered whatever was left from his bag, some found shelter while the rest of them, opened up and settled Hinata's camp. Luckily, there was a small cave nearby, and it was as good as place as any.

Her chest rose up, and then went back down with ease as the oxygen escaped out from her lungs through her windpipe. Hinata had just slammed into someone, she had scratched herself at places due to the bushy leaves and thorny branches while falling down fast. She had met the ground hard, even though she was lying on top of him. Although everything which she had just went through literally shouted _horridness,_ Hinata still didn't feel pained, disgusted or disappointed at all. In fact, it was the exact opposite of all that. Hinata smiled in her half asleep state, baffling a soaking entity which was drenched in water and cold. It took Hinata to flutter her eyes twice in order to clear her blurred up vision. The surrounding was quite familiar, her own tent where she spent her nights mostly when she was on missions. Purple interior with pink edges. The aroma in the atmosphere was familiar, it was that of rain, wood and her Naruto kun. _Wait, what?_

Hinata got up quickly, wincing a bit when she placed pressure on her sprained left hand. Hinata noticed that it was now all covered up neatly in bandages. "Good morning", Hinata jumped a little when she heard the blond mutter from her side. _God,_ there he was, lying down right beside her – _topless_ of all things. Hinata could feel her cheeks sting as the cold breeze somehow made its way inside of her small accommodation, or more like _their_ small accommodation. "I'm sorry for everything back then. I fixed up your arm, it's nothing serious", his words echoed in her earholes as if someone was working in a coal mine. Hinata understood that she mustn't have been out for long, considering her clothes were still wet. The blond had enough guts to fix her sprain, but changing her _attire,_ that was something which won't even cross his mind. And Hinata couldn't help but feel a tad bit _disappointed_. "Lost my bag, it got caught up while we – um, while we were falling" Hinata kept on looking into his deep cerulean pools. He was so close, she could listen to his beating heart, which somehow seemed to be in perfect synchronization with her own beating one. Naruto's face was that of a longing one, showing hints of worry. When Hinata realized how long she had been staring, she quickly averted her gaze. _Stupid._

"It's not raining anymore". Hinata wasn't aware why had she stated the obvious. Maybe she was relieved that they can continue their journey, or maybe she hated it; now that she won't be with him like this anymore. Hinata's tense muscles had unknowingly relaxed, while her rhythmic breathing pattern had stabled quite a bit. Hinata understood now, why did she felt the opposite when she fell from that tree. It wasn't just someone who she had slammed into, it was Naruto, _her_ mimic of a cheeky fox. The type of comfort she felt in his strong arms were rare – they were _different._ "I know it has" muttered the blond as he got up and put on his black mesh shirt. Even though it was coming to an end, Hinata had a strange feeling. A strange urge, longing for a moment like this again. But there was a voice which kept on chanting a message to her heart, Hinata felt that if they ever were to be in a state like this again in the future; things would be different, things would be changed. She didn't know how, or what. But all she wished at the moment, was for that very feeling to somehow be _mutual._

Both of them were glad that something like this had happened near to their destination. They were lucky that they were nearly at an end of their journey. Naruto was out of fresh clothes and goods – while Hinata wanted some amount of medical attention. They analyzed that it would be by mid night when they reached their destination. Three more hours of privacy, three more hours of withstanding the cold breeze together. Naruto made sure to stay close to her this time. And Hinata realized it nonetheless; though she didn't hate it one bit. It was Naruto after all.

And after almost a week of traveling, and being late around three hours – the two shinobis had successfully reached their destination. There were blue and green lights everywhere, even with all the reconstruction going on; you could see many people gathered around decorations and stalls. Kimonos, candles; the atmosphere carried the soothing scent of festival. The capital of the Land of Mist, where all the lords were gathered, where all the kages were to gather, where all people were to cheer the one and only, Naruto – _their_ savior. Believe it or not, Naruto had more to do than only enjoy. The point wasn't to award Naruto a vacation after his contribution in the war. Kakashi had instructed him privately to gather info, make up with the lords using himself as an advantage. And leave an effect. Enough of it so that it could bring political advantages to the village, and they sign more treaties with Konoha.

Naruto and Hinata were lingering up on the tree, taking in the sights. Hinata let a sigh escape her as she took in the breathtaking view and stored it, deep inside one of her memory vaults. But she wasn't off of her mission, even though Naruto was quicker than her and even though he didn't need protection, she could see he had already realized another presence around them. But there was no malicious intent, and Hinata deactivated her Byakugan when she saw who it was. "State your message" she said in a stern voice. There came an anbu, kneeling before them both. He was wearing the mask of a boar. Clearly a _messenger._ Hinata knew there would be either a messenger or an anbu waiting for them. They were guests in the Land of Mist after all.

"I am to welcome you, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata to the Land of Mist. The Lords and Mizukage send their warm greetings and seek your presence." he stated in an unchanging, monotone voice. Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other and nodded. The anbu just got up, and started walking. Some actions didn't require words. It was obvious they were to follow him. After a bit of walking, both Hinata and Naruto were led through a huge gate, into the sacred Island of the mist. There were people standing everywhere, some waiting, some shopping. But when they saw Naruto, _all hell went loose._ They all were running towards him, screaming and whistling. Naruto felt as if someone was shooting energy balls directly at him. Hinata quickly got in front of Naruto, she didn't need her Byakugan to see how hectic this all was to become for her. Hinata got pushed a little in the crowd, falling straight into the arms of the blond. She let out a sudden _eek_ escape her lips. It all felt as if he was _her_ escort.

Hinata's moment was to be short-lived though. Sirens of large amplitudes penetrated the crowd at different frequencies. Irony being, the huge sound was what had silenced the screaming and shrieking crowd. As if it was fire which was fighting fire, or in this case, it was sound which had fought against _sound._ As everything calmed down, a long line of ninja made a clear way which led straight towards Naruto. People standing on top of each other to see the sight of _her._ To watch as her beautiful form comes out of the carriage. Out came a figure from the distance. Slowly and steadily revealing itself from amongst the group of people, bringing a sweet, melodious voice which travelled through the air directly at the blond; shocking Hinata. She didn't know who _she_ was. But she was gorgeous, and she knew Naruto. "I've been waiting for you since so long, my _Naruto Kun!"_

~OOH, a cliffhanger. Though I don't feel evil at all. I have some _things_ planned out for their development in this fic. Once again, a huge shout out to Ashir, and all those who are reading my story. Do review and fav/follow. Suggestions and healthy criticism is always welcomed. Until next time, Cheers!


	4. The Divulging Entity

* **Back with a quick and fancy update. Before I start, I really want to give this huge shout out to 'm3i T3rumi' and 'gummy b3ars' for literally guessing the right character. You should feel special while reading this chapter. I have gone with a little different style of writing in this chapter, more elaborate, more precise. Do review and tell if you liked it!***

Shredded, torn and completely shearing apart. Not to mention being denied and ignored completely callously. That were not the situation of a silk cloth at a designer's ready to be distorted, nor of a chunk of meat at a butcher's, already cut or stretched into pieces and shapes of different volumes. That was the unfathomable _condition_ of the beating, thumping and blood pumping, unstable organ of her body. _Who is she?_ She tried accessing every single vault hidden deep inside of her memory, only to find a dark, vacuum void, stating the lack of _info._ Hinata hadn't heard a lot of girls – a lot of _beautiful_ girls calling Naruto with certain closeness and particular affection ever before. Heck, her calling him _Naruto kun_ might have been the friendliest manner someone had ever referred the incredibly dense blond as. She was completely unaware of the incredibly gripping and no doubt, an agonizingly undeniable fact that her way of _describing_ him was shared by someone else too. Someone who was no doubt waiting earnestly for him in a pure, and complete _passionate_ state. Why? Just why did _her_ reference to him seem hungrier, or to put it more bluntly, _insatiable_ than hers ever had?

Long strands of _thick_ and undeniably beautiful yellowish-blond locks were gracefully leaning against her slim – slender back. Her long and dark, bowing eyelashes were showing off the deep and round, _hidden_ pools of lavender. Her breathtaking and completely _stunning_ figure was dressed and delicately hidden under a beautiful purple kimono and a large _silk_ shawl which went down to her toes. There was this odd feeling of satisfaction in her eyes; an odd reflection of love and _lust_ on her face. Not to mention how incredibly gripping that might be to the eyes of any guy. Hinata's whole soul was aching to know the identity of that mysterious, _angelic_ girl. Just how did she knowhim? _Why_ did she know him?

It wasn't a mere second later that the milky, _fair_ skin of her body was enclosing the distance between them. Her hand, going gently from his shoulders, to his back. Bringing not only their fronts, but their breaths, souls and _feelings_ closer. Hinata dreaded the short, yet tirelessly grueling micro seconds which passed away when both of the entities in front of her were hugging each other. Her body stiff and hands clenched; Hinata felt her heart skip not one, not two – but _several_ beats. It got worse when the hesitant, yet _demanding_ body of her love accepted the invitation of the not so _friendly_ hug. Her heartbeat was fast; her blood was raging. Hinata felt as if her small body would burst away into smithereens in a matter of seconds if the cruel torture didn't end anytime soon. She demanded an explanation, even though she had no right – _yet._

"Shion!?" How easily and _innocently_ had her name escaped from the hollow voids of his vibrating cord. His voice _leaking_ with familiarity and surprise. Hinata had heard that name before. It especially rang a tune because her teammates had stressfully mentioned the fact about the liking that _priestess_ had developed for the blond. That priestess. The one Naruto had saved with the others on their mission. The one where Hinata hadn't accompanied them. Neji was already with the group, so the Hokage had held Hinata back in the village to help out the others already defending it. It was _her. She_ was the priestess. She was _Shion._ And Hinata completely hated the warm and delightful reunion they both were enjoying. "You know I always waited for you to complete your promise. I _still_ am" _Promise?_ Hinata wasn't aware of anything of the sort, though she still hated it. Any promise that blond makes, he fulfills it. But that wasn't what worried her. It was the promise itself which did because knowing _him,_ he must have promised something stupid. And everything shouted chaos when the promise was made to someone as beautiful as the priestess, especially when _she_ harbored feelings towards him.

"Who is that? Your _girlfriend?"_ The words were carefully directed towards Hinata, though they were meant for Naruto to hear. She had to move away from the blond to take a look at her. Hinata's whole body was surging with adrenaline and the constant _fluctuation_ of feelings. From hugging to pointing. From anger to _shyness._ Her cheeks were dusted with a constant shade of pink, even _Naruto's._ Being the center of attention all of a sudden brought more than just a glint of nervousness. Her question was sudden and hateful. As if she had blamed Hinata of a crime. _Girlfriend._ The word had a ring of holiness and purity for the Hyuga. Even though she was far off from being described with it – she wanted it to be attached to her very _badly._ Wanted it to be the bonding between her and _him._ She saw him swoon in utter embarrassment. He quickly shook his hands in front of him just like they do in an anime, as if trying to prove his innocence and lack of impurity.

"N-no! you have the wrong idea! Me and Hinata are just very good friends that's all!" Her eyes went from Naruto to Hinata, and then back at him. With an uncertain expression, as if screaming _'I don't buy it'_ in front of the whole damn world! "Then why is she with _you_ here?" Her question was quite simple and light. But it bombed Hinata as if it weighed a ton. It was as if she was being framed for being _guilty_ or being _impure._ A friend – a very _good friend._ Hinata didn't like the term she was being introduced as, but then again, she didn't exactly hate it either. "She is an _escort_ for me" Her shoulders fell free from her ears to her sides. "Not like you _require_ protection. But if the village is uncertain then I can provide you a whole army worth of protection" It was clearly a statement, _not_ a question. Something about her attitude brought a feeling of disgust and anger inside Hinata. As if she wasn't already fuming at her sudden appearance. It was clear she wanted her away from Naruto. "Political reasons. That can't happen. Plus, I like being with her, she provides me a special company" He had just shot an arrow from the bow of a cupid straight into the petite beating heart of the shy Hyuga, yet he just stood there obliviously with his idiotic grin, eyes closed. Hinata was blushing too much to understand the depth of his sentence. She didn't know what exactly had he meant by that, what mattered most was that she _loved_ it. But Shion? She hated every transgressing amplitude of his sentence. Even though she didn't leak that out. She simply moved closer to Hinata's still form and looked straight into her eyes. As if challenging – just like a lioness does when she announces her command over her territory. Hinata wasn't backing down, one of the reasons why Kakashi had sent her with Naruto was to keep him away from stupid girls. And she didn't term Shion as a _suitable fit_ in her dictionary. She stared back with equal amount of command and power. It was like that for a few moments. Both shooting daggers of hate and power into each other. Her clan eyes into her bloodline.

But quite strangely – her pupils dilated. The priestess flinched and backed away from her. As if something bad had happened. Her shoulders limp at her sides, her mouth slightly open in front of the rest. She had just seen a vision, a bad _scary_ vision. And whatever had she seen – it was evident that she hated it. She didn't tell or reveal whatever was it that she saw. Shion just turned around, and huffed, eyes close and chest puffed out with proudness. She made her way towards the gawking blond, claimed his free arm in her hands, created a firm grip and starting walking away – just like that. Hinata had enough! It felt like a colossal understatement to the former heiress' highly concentrated infusion of subconsciously and subsequently spiraling _emotions._ And to keep in mind about the unknown _special_ promise the blond had made, kept on kindling deep and verdant aching flames of anxiety and horror deep in the folds of her body. A hand on his clinging shoulder dressed with that orange cloth he always carried around jerked backward while it was in motion by the hesitating _yet_ desperate hands of the Hyuga. Hinata had pried his body free from her selfish hands. Naruto didn't understand anything which was going on around his dense thick mind at a place where he was called to be honored – instead of making him demented. "It is my duty to keep unknowns away from Naruto kun. I can't let you get close to him any further from now on" Even though it was the responsible and _on duty_ shinobi side of the love struck Hyuga speaking, the message had been generated and shot out actually from the spinning deck of her raging feelings at the moment. Not only was she dreading the closed up distance between the two, she was scared out of her good wits because of the atmosphere and aroma it had created.

"Unknown? Oh please, I am not a stranger. I am the very girl to whom Naruto kun – I mean _my_ Naruto kun had promised to carry on the bloodline with. He had agreed to my offer in front of the many comrades of yours who were accompanying him on that mission" The round white pools of her perfect round sockets were nearing the threatening situation to budge out without shame when her voice seeped through her drums into her body, stinging her shallow voids and emptiness as it travelled through her nerves to her brain. Hinata was shocked and _pained._ Especially when her eyes picked up no resistance or intrusion from the blond towards the statement which the priestess had just made regarding _her_ idiot. It was highly possible that he had never understood the strange, yet appealing offer she had made. Hinata was out of words and thoughts; only the dark emotions of horror and paranoia were surging throughout her body. "I kind of have, but um – _how_ do I do that again?" Naruto had just confirmed Hinata about how much unaware he was towards the swarm of trouble he had gotten himself into. It was evident he hadn't understood her _then,_ it was clear he didn't understand her _now._ That shot a glint of hope and tranquility in the insides of Hinata – both emotions being pleasurable _but_ dangerous in more than different ways.

' _You should jyuken the sh*t out of her right now'_ exclaimed that small, chibi devil which looked exactly like Hinata. The only difference being her little tail and horns moving around in the air as she sat on the left shoulder of the Hyuga. _'No! you can solve this with the type of intellectual and preserved character you are!'_ and you get the whole picture. Right shoulder – angel chibi Hinata. Poor girl was so mixed up that now she was seeing the bad side and good side of her body – as if she was a protagonist of an old children's manga. "I am pretty sure that you'd love to know then" Shion was grinning at the blond, who was smiling nervously – still oblivious as to what was happening around him. She claimed his free arm again, bringing his body closer to her and shot a winning glare back at Hinata. What? Did she actually believe that Hinata was going to lose? Nah, she wasn't going to back down from this, that meant war! Her expression changed as she saw the Hyuga take a deep breath and smile back at her. Her eyes followed her as she slowly but firmly made her way towards the other side of Naruto. And then she noticed the jaw dropping action. Hinata – had claimed the other free arm of the blond – she was taunting Shion. "Only because I-I am his escort. I have to stay close to him" _how innocent of her to explain herself._ She shot a smile at Shion herself.Naruto was sweating bullets right now. The unspoken raging competition going on between the two women was obvious, but _why_ was it there was what confused him nonetheless. Shion went ahead and rubbed her cheek affectionately against his arm as a contented sigh escaped her mouth – earning her a nervous laugh from Naruto. But was he in for more or what? He felt a shy _delicate_ body repeat the same action on his left arm. Wait _what?_ Naruto could see them both glare at each other – sending bolts of lightning into each other's eyes. Now was the time to take it a step ahead. Shion grabbed his collar and jerked his cheek towards her forcefully – marking a soft kiss on it. She looked at Hinata and smiled winningly. "That was a welcome kiss Naruto kun" she exclaimed. Shion was damn sure she had won, and she was so proud of it. Though that wasn't going to last very long. She felt him bend down from the other side as Hinata placed a shy kiss of her own on his tingling pink cheek. "That was a charm – something about us Hyugas and the chakra points we see" To say that shion was shocked at the brave and bold act Hinata had just shown her was an understatement. The crowd gasped around them – while Naruto just stood there, blushing like a _real_ idiot. Shion huffed, but this time so did Hinata. Both of them got in their stances, as if they were now going to jump on the blond. _Oh Hell No!_

Both women jumped from the ground, moving forward at the same time. They both could see Naruto's eyes get bigger as his expression escalated from a nervous one to a shocked – terrified. But this was Naruto, he had _shinobi_ instincts. Instead of landing on him, both of their bodies ran into each other and dropped down to the ground, _on top of one another._ It was Sasuke and Naruto all over again. Surprised and horrified, both entities backed up quickly when they realized what was happening. You are always dragged closer to the one you hate, and taken away from the one you love, that's life. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you guys!" Naruto was not pink anymore – that guy was red. As red as a strawberry looks once its washed after being plucked out. He wasn't red because he was angry, he was red because he was nervous, frightened, _terrified._ You may be the hero of the world, but you're still a guy. A human male whose weakness is a _female._ That's just how it has always been. Strongest guy in the world, _yet_ terrified of two women who just placed kisses on his cheeks. Imagine what would have happened if they were _love bites._

"I-I will show you _just how_ you fulfill that promise"

"Don't worry! I will save you before _that!"_

Naruto had no _freaking idea_ about what he was supposed to do. Blood flooding and heart thumping, whatever sanity he had left needed to be by his side right now. It wasn't a question of _how,_ it was a question of _when._ Naruto was damn sure he would go insane if things kept going on like this. He wasn't used to such close proximity, especially when his feelings were a jumbled up ball of delicate threads which led to the thin strands of his life and interests. Not to mention he hadn't been accustomed to affection during his childhood. He subsequently and hardly stared and kind of scolded them both without producing a sound. His eyes and expression clearly stating how he was feeling and _breathing_ right now because of those both, look alike women. Both of them were standing in a nervous way, heads down with shame when they realized their incredibly ridiculous and immature act. Even though it wasn't that much of a big deal for Shion, but Hinata was literally fighting for consciousness and stability. Her lips had actually _touched_ his cheeks! Hinata could die happy, but that would only leave Naruto wide open for Shion to claim. She didn't like her, so there was no way she was dying. Hinata made a mental note to undergo reveries round and round, dreaming of that little bold action of hers. But she had a firm, _important_ task at hand. Naruto and his chastity, Shion and her new born rivalry. When things were looking stable, they got in Shion's carriage and went to their hotel where they would be staying. Even though Shion kept on acting like a pest, _Hinata_ wasn't behind her. The whole way their carriage kept on producing sounds as if someone was raping the poor blond.

Their hotel was the synonym of luxury. Of course their rooms were different and separate, even Hinata's. Naruto sighed out of relief when he entered his room and locked his door behind him. His room was wide and spacious. White staining the walls and the interior, while a thick feathery carpet polished in black placed down on the floor for comfort and appeal. His lingering tired muscles shook away the tense and heave when Naruto stretched out his worries and tiredness. Naruto had enclosed himself in total privacy, and unlike what had happened with our shy Hyuga, there was no _human_ sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Just him and his loneliness, and Naruto felt completely relaxed in that kind of atmosphere. That was exactly what he had _hoped_ for, that is exactly what he _got –_ fornow. Naruto's body was still covered in the scent of rain, women and exhaustion. And so he went on to explore his private _spring._

The hot spring and bath was leaking out the sensation of relaxation and ease. _'A whole spring just for me'_ thought the blond. He stripped himself naked and went into the stands to wash himself. He couldn't help but feel relaxed in his tranquil state. _Relaxed._ Relaxed right? It is the feeling which surges through your body when you enter a hot spring and that aroma of warm water comes at your body, fighting away all the exhaustion and anxiety. Especially when there is no one around to cling and pull at your body. He felt a thousand times more relieved and better. Did the reason lie within the warm fuzzy feelings the privacy was providing? That's practically possible. But wasn't it because of the deep pool of care he was resting in? It could be a mixture of both. Whatever it was, Naruto loved it. "Time to fulfill your promise"

His ears were mercilessly resonating aloud with that little statement which was thrown at his resting body in the steamy water. Naruto vigorously turned around and quickly brought his body closer against the wall of his spring to cover all the naked mightiness he was showing off to the nothingness of privacy, moments before. As eccentrically paranoid as it may sound, the invading entity of a body wrapped up with a small towel was of Shion. Naruto was _damn_ sure he had locked his room door before entering it. Even though it sounded strangely odd and completely stupid, Naruto wished Hinata was over here. Although she was also a girl and he was naked – still she was his escort and someone who was to help in the times of need when he needed it most. Naruto felt his temperature rise up more than it was supposed to and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the warm water. Shion's figure started closing the gap between them with the small but _determined_ and firm steps she took towards him. Naruto wasn't going anywhere; he was literally stuck. Move back and die with shame – stay there and _God_ knows what would happen. Eyes shut tightly, hands clenched firmly, heart thumping, blood surging; Naruto felt like exploding into pieces of different sizes and shapes. But he was scared, what if the part he was trying to hide didn't deform and remained same? He wasn't going to let himself do that, because let's face it, even _he_ knew that would be bad. "Stay meters away from him!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto felt a ton of load break down from his chest when he heard her sweet mesmerizing voice. Hinata was standing right behind Shion, a firm grip groping her body. Naruto felt as if he was watching two twin sisters standing in front of each other, only difference being their hair and eye colors. Hinata had herself wrapped up in a white _short_ towel as well. What was up with all the _nudity and breaking in_ all of a sudden! "You act like you're jealous! As if you love him too!" Shion's statement had shocked both, Naruto and Hinata. Even though Hinata was blushing like mad – all of it was hidden from Naruto behind the steam. Shion saw it – and Hinata said nothing to deny it. "He doesn't know! He is unaware!" reasoned Hinata. "That's why I was here! To explain it to him!"

There quarrelling words flew at Naruto with a complexity so sharp that he didn't understand a word – I mean even an _alphabet_ of whatever was it that they were bickering over. "Well, it's the wrong way to do it then. I-I will do it for you since I am his guard" Hinata reasoned as she stuttered a bit in between her words and backed away a little. "You would do _it?_ That's exactly the same thing!" Shion stated as she tried to explain how unreasonable and selfish Hinata was trying to be. "W-what! No! I-I will explain him verbally!" and she turned towards _him,_ jerking Shion's hand off of her body. Hinata cleared her throat and Naruto prepared himself for the impact he was about to receive. Hinata strolled around a bit while Naruto's grip on the corners tightened up. Shion was waiting eagerly with her hands closed, as if she was _sure_ that Naruto won't mind even after understanding the situation. Hinata gathered up her courage, eyes going from Naruto to Shion and from Shion to Naruto. "S-she meant something very private Naruto kun. Passing on the bloodline means _consuming_ a marriage – h-having children with her"

Everything got thicker, the atmosphere, the dreadfully and slowly passing time. Water dropping from pipes, the noise of splashing evident around. Hinata and Shion had different expressions, but both stated how eager they were to hear his reply. Everything was quiet, until the blond broke the silence. Wasn't much, wasn't exciting. Blond's reaction and reply had been nothing more and nothing less than a simple and soft _yet_ a shocked "Oh"

 ***Yup, another quick – yet a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Massive support on every chapter and I love you guys for that. Keep guessing what happens next and keep showing your support. Really means the world to me :)***


	5. Brittle Facade

**A/N**

 **I know and I am truly sorry. I will explain everything at the end of this chapter. Since it's been sometime, a bit of a recap to get back on track – to the point where I shamelessly left this fic hanging.**

 _ **Previously: They were at the swimming pool where Hinata had just described to Naruto what his promise to Shion actually meant. So..**_

 _ **Everything got thicker, the atmosphere, the dreadfully and slowly passing time. Water dropping from pipes, the noise of splashing evident around. Hinata and Shion had different expressions, but both stated how eager they were to hear his reply. Everything was quiet, until the blond broke the silence. Wasn't much, wasn't exciting. Our blonde's reaction and reply had been nothing more and nothing less than a simple and soft yet a shocked "Oh"**_

Shion panted like an animal as she tried to regain her composure. She wobbled as she tried to balance herself to her feet again. Drenched in sweat, the priestess dodged another kunai and burnt off half of the forest in front of her in an attempt to counter back. Shion might not have been a warrior, but she was a priestess, with powers beyond comparison to chakra. And she had certainly given a hard time to the Hyuga. The horrifyingly nauseating sensations surged along adrenaline throughout her body as Shion vaulted over rocks, walls and many obstacles as she parkoured her landing with a perfect 180 inclined spin. Her vision showed her a figure dashing towards her from behind. This _bitch_ was really starting to get on her nerves. Shion pivoted around to face her target. The ninja's figure suddenly vanished in mid run in front of her. As if a mirage in the center of the desert. Startled, the said beauty tried to relocate her. Only to find Hinata reappearing up in the sky. Damn her! _show off_.

The Hyuga smiled with pride as she made a clone in mid-air. And not a moment wasted, the clone started bombarding kunais at her opponent with perfect aim.

However, the priestess flexibly dodged them, _again._ Shion grinned widely. Hinata had played right into her hands. Both of them had been dancing around on the ground for a while. But now Hinata was up in the air. And she had no other way to go. The very loophole shion had been waiting for. The inevitable blunder which her rival was bound to make. It was time to end the fight once and for all. Using her divinity, she went over several verses in a blink of an eye, threw a quick kiss towards Naruto and spat out a fireball huge enough to take out both the clone and the heiress. Yes. the prince of Uchihas, _sauce-gay_ wasn't the only one who knew how to produce fireballs. So the said meteor like ball travelled through the air as if destined for the very moment.

A deafening boom which covered the horizon for a few seconds provided all the evidence Shion needed of Hinata's death. And as soon as the dust cleared, there was nothing left in sight. Neither the clone, nor the Hyuga were to be found anywhere. Only the cold wind bit at their cheeks in silence now. Naruto dropped to his feet as tears rolled down his whiskers. Shion had finally done it, she had won the battle. The war raging between the two females for years was now finally over.

Or well, at least she thought it had. Soon the smug on her face was replaced with horror as she picked up a familiar presence lingering around. She looked to her left, moved to her right. Her front, behind everything was clear. Soon she stumbled on her feet, as she sheepishly looked below her. And like any anime fight ever, she realized it. Something felt odd about the kunai she had dodged earlier.

With a dramatic puff, the weapon suddenly transformed. Not just in shape or size, but in the very foundation of what it existed of. Yes, the weapon in fact was Hinata Hyuga. Was she expecting this? No. Did she know what was going to happen to her now? Yes.

Shion had been tricked in the most badass way possible. The battle was far from over. Visions are divine yes. But there is no fooling those gifted vague pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga. Naruto himself looked up in awe at the act which was tactically carried out by the girl of her dreams. It was a setup. It was in fact her clone which had made another clone in mid-air. Hinata was already henged as a kunai. And this was the moment she was waiting for. It was Zabuza all over again.

Deafening screams escaped the mouth of the priestess. Hinata didn't waste any time. She gathered all the chakra she could muster up at that time. She felt it surge through her wrists to her palms. Then she imagined it forming a round ball like shape. And then, she penetrated the priestess with a massive rasengan.

Um, wait… WHAT!?.. _a rasengan?!_

There stood Naruto, with shion latching to his arms as if she owned them. Hinata once again, finally snapped out of her Reverie. She would so rasengan her ass right now if she could! The pitiful crouching figure visible to the naked eye was not of a poor homeless human. Nor was it of a prisoner guilty of rape and murder. The hidden figure was of a stalker with long bluish locks caressing her slender back. The white pools of this very princess no longer showed innocence, instead they were composed of jealousy and _worry._ Not being able to take it any longer, the hired escort had hidden herself away from his sight in order to keep her mind at ease. To be really able to think things through _and_ as well as keep an eye out. Damn, it was as if they were kids again.

Obviously Hinata couldn't stand the frankness and _lube-like_ affection growing between the man of her dreams and her rival in love.

"Am I really jealous?" muttered the heiress to herself and to the loneliness which eloped her. She stupidly closed her eyes and giggled out of sheer embarrassment as her delicate hands guided the hopelessly hanging strands of hair by her right cheek, back behind her ears. "I am jealous"

 _Cliché?_

Was it really that she was worried because of how utterly sticky and stubborn the priestess was being? Or was it because of the strange reply Naruto had given them last night? Whatever it was, it was killing Hinata and she was desperately in need of setting things right.

"I have a problem" His words kept on echoing inside her head. Thanks to last night, she wasn't even able to get some sleep. It made her sick just thinking about it.

 _(previous night)_

Her words had just literally seeped into the unknowing and unwelcoming thick surrounding air so carelessly as if they weighed no more than a small damned fly which itself struggles its way throughout the air from one destination to another. That's just how magical words are. They are so brittle and delicate; child's play to work around them but they do damage which is worth more than a million years of pain. When Naruto's thick headed dense brain actually processed what Hinata was trying to relay to him, he felt a ton lot of bricks just fall on his head mercilessly. He was shocked, he was _scared._ It had been _so_ obvious from the start. Naruto cursed under his breath when he finally joined all the dots and realized what had he _actually_ promised.

His body was barking him many things of different sorts. His ninja side undoubtedly shouted danger and that huge alarming, _almost_ life threatening situation he had brought himself into. On the other hand, his knuckleheaded true self explained the what's and how's of the situation. No wonder under all that sheer pressure his body was only capable of muttering a simple "oh".

Hinata saw Naruto shaking with that poker expression of his. His long silence was scaring her out of her wits and she didn't like it one bit. Shion was the least important thing on her mind right now. What she awaited was what he would say now once he had actually realized what he was supposed to do. Hinata was no _'pervert'_ but if she were a boy and was offered something like that by no other than a beauty like Shion, she would definitely die a thousand times and over to avail that offer. Who the hell in their right senses won't? What was it that Hinata actually felt right now?

Fear? Is it not that horrid feeling which sends down these merciless abundant shivers of various frequencies down your spine which make sure to threaten your soul to its limitless ends without even considering how bad you feel or how dangerous it is in certain situations?

Or was it paranoia? That eerie feeling you get when you have finally spot your stalker and he tears out your soul with that shearing gaze of his lustful bloody red eyes. Probably not. I mean, who would be conscious enough in these situations to focus on what reply would they be getting? Maybe it was interest, maybe it was nervousness; what can we say? Maybe it was _both._

Though whatever it was, it had Hinata indubitably frozen to her roots. Among that evident blankness rinsing in her head, Hinata was fully aware of the possibility of Naruto either agreeing or disagreeing. Maybe that was the only indisputably awkward mutual feeling both royalties currently shared. Well other than a certain affection towards the blond of course.

"Um, I don't know. I-It's not a bad idea actually" Naruto forcefully muttered before he brought his one hand to fish inside his deep blond locks.

Naruto's uncomfortable, yet firm voice came towards Hinata and Shion, completely shattering the silence which had been eloping their surroundings for a while between the three young adults. It completely strode off the thick clouds of doubt and fear which were surrounding the priestess currently, allowing many little strands of joy and excitement to elope around her slender figure and shamelessly fill her head with various fantasies.

Though it was the very opposite with the former heir. All her forcefully amassed effort of strictly putting up the fiercely humungous bravado and patience was all shattered in less than a mere second. As if she was suddenly punished and marked with a cursed seal and ordered to be isolated from the world of the living. It had taken all but a couple of words from the blond to completely bring about a turning point of atmosphere around them.

"It's just that. T-that I have a p-problem. And that's why I possibly can't" Naruto delicately placed his sentence in front of the two stunning, half naked beauties standing in front of him. Hinata smiled at first, but then suddenly started feeling much worse. Because one of Hinata's biggest fears possibly had come to life.

Problem? It was a theory which Hinata had tried to avoid for like _eons._ She knew it, but she just didn't want to believe it. Obviously, the blond had a problem. The reason he didn't have a girlfriend as of yet. The reason he never realized what he had promised, the reason why he _never_ understood _her._ Hinata slouched down to the ground as she tried her best to breathe desperately. She had a chance if he had said yes. But now – it was all over.

"S-so it's true" muttered the Hyuga. "The only reason why even Sasuke is single"

Naruto's expression now awfully mimicked that of a confused fluffy puppy who stares at his master when he tries to understand exactly what his guardian is trying to teach him. Dumbfounded but _cute._

"I-It's about your first kiss right? Your p-problem?" continued Hinata.

Shion failed cutely while trying to make an angry face. The Hyuga knew something which she didn't, and it was driving her nuts! God knows what other information she had under her sleeve.

But what was that extravagantly dull thought which had appeared in her mind? How can an unknown problem be related to the blonde's first kiss? Even Kami is sometimes amused at the stupid theories which pop up in her head. And this one was completely going to destroy the poor blond.

"You are actually into _men!_ You like _Sasuke!"_

Homosexuality. It was always considered a taboo topic and people never usually discussed it openly. Those who were, they kept it all in secret. Those who weren't, well they really didn't give a _damn._ Well unless it had an effect on you in anyway.

And believe it or not, it was _one_ of the hardest things she had to admit in her life. _No_ , it WAS the hardest thing she ever had to admit. Ever since she had first realized how desperate Naruto had been to bring back Sasuke, Hinata had feared that they both were head over heels for each other. Those long search missions explain it all. Making children with Shion would have still brought him back. But this can't. She had been fooling herself all these years. Now she understood, why sakura always beat the crap out of him.

Shion miserably laughed out loud when she heard that. Her voice travelling through the space sheepishly. Her incessant shivering voice leaked a weird scent of agony and stupidity. Shion was so different than Hinata right now. Watching her rival spout out such non-sense was killing her. As if she was undergoing a betrayal or was backstabbed in an attempt to lower down her guard.

And Naruto? Well what can I say. A unique combination of different alphabets from the English language can't possibly describe that dry feeling of dread and shock he was facing. He was gay and he never knew that himself? It was clearly obvious that either Hinata had gotten it all wrong or she was just really really stupid. And that confusion was quickly going to lead to a long change of disgusting and very wrong events.

"WHAT! NO NO NO!" cried out the blond in an attempt to clear things up. Like a child trying to explain his bad marks or the shattered tea cup on the floor

But to his utter despair, that wasn't enough to console the young woman in front who had strange ideas about his sexual preferences.

Naruto tried his best to explain... "I-I don't go that way. You are g-getting it all wrong!" trying to stir away the confusions. Naruto had real proof. But he couldn't dare push himself away from the poolside. He still had some shame left.

But the obvious most question still remained. What the heck was the problem then!? The young maidens looked him straight in the eye. They weren't going anywhere until they knew what was going on. Especially if it wasn't because he was gay.

"Sakura" muttered Hinata. Having a painful smile on her face. But Sasuke was back. And apparently both of them had mutual feelings. "Is it possible that you are still trying to move on?"

Naruto kept his silence. Head slouched, eyes closed. He was like a meditating statue. Someone deep in thought. But often times, silence can voice answers better than anything else in the world. Shion will have to win him over if she wanted kids. And she sure as hell was up for it.

"Then all I have to do is, to help you get rid of those useless emotions"  
It was possible that Shion and forwardness could cure Naruto of his former feelings. At least someone was trying. All Naruto did was just to smile at her in return. An awfully forced, miserable smile. Hinata noticed that the blond had not done anything in order to ignore the determination which Shion nurtured. Was it possible that Shion might succeed? Yes. Will it be possible that Hinata confronts him as boldly as her? Um….

Well, whatever happens. Hinata had been blessed with a chance of a lifetime. She really needed to think things through. If she didn't, then obviously she was going to see mini Shions with whiskers on their faces. And just how incredibly fucked up that would be wasn't hard for her to imagine.

Hinata stood up from behind the bushes. This time determined to tackle the obstacle in front of her. She hadn't lost Naruto all these years. She sure as hell wasn't going to now. Because after all they shared the same nindo. Because after all, _She never gave up._

 **A/N**

 **I had CIEs then I moved away for some time to take care of my ill grandfather (he's better now). College started. New place, new people, new schedule so it took me a lot of time to get back here and I am truly SORRY for that :( Well there's that. It's been a while since I wrote anything at all. I'm still getting it all back so please go easy on me. Healthy criticism welcomed as always. I hope you guys haven't dropped this story.** _ **I hope I don't ever again.**_ **Until next time :)**


End file.
